There are many occasions where residents of a structure, such as a home, may want to seek shelter or refuge. For example, catastrophic weather events such as tornadoes often cause injury and death to residents while inside their homes. Home invasions are also times where residents of homes may want to seek shelter. The majority of homes do not include “safe” rooms designed to provide refuge for residents during these types of events.
Most individuals and families have few choices in obtaining safe shelter while inside their homes. Underground shelters are expensive to build and maintain, and above ground shelters often require expensive fabrication and construction costs. Additionally, underground shelters are typically not accessible to the handicapped and elderly, and many properties are not amenable to underground construction. As a result, safe rooms are often configured for aboveground placement. Typically, the costs of adding a safe room to an existing structure is prohibitive.